1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastener-driving device, more particularly to a powder-actuated fastener-driving device capable of power adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional powder actuated tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,846 is capable of power adjustment by controlling venting of combustion gases from a firing chamber. In the conventional powder actuated tool, at least two radial passages directly communicate with the firing chamber. The two radial passages are required to provide adequate power adjustment range and acceptable linear power adjustment with movement of a control member.